Still Waiting
by kj4ever
Summary: Ten year old Naruto tells us the story of his death and the best friend he thought he knew. Vampire Sasuke. Oneshot. Alternate universe real world. Charecter death. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!


I'm twelve, I think. We were still in school when it happened. I remember he had a blue book bag that I liked. That's why I talked to him in the first place. I just liked his book bag.

We hung out after school a lot, almost every day. I never noticed anything different about him. He was just Sasuke Uchiha.

I remember that day perfectly, the day he first mentioned it to me. It was warm, really warm but the sun wasn't out. It was going to rain. I was wearing a yellow shirt and had my black book bag. He had a green shirt on with a white dragon design on it. He had that blue book bag too.

"What do you know about vampires?" He had asked.

"I don't know. There are a lot of different things about different kinds of vampires. But, um, I guess they can't go in the sun because they'll burn up or something."

"I bet you got that from the movies, right?"

"Yeah."

He laughed like I was the most stupidest person on the entire planet. I had the urge to call him a jerk and walk away, but that's how he always was. Always ready to laugh at my mistakes or tell me how stupid I was. I didn't mind though. He was still my best friend.

"Well, you're wrong about that. The only thing the sun does to a vampire is make them human. During the day their cravings die down. Then at night they change back and are able to hunt."

"Uh-huh. Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just trying to explain why you never see me at night."

"What? Are you telling me you are a vampire or something?"

Right there. I should have never said that. I didn't want to know the answer.

"Yep. Nights, I get my fangs back and I hunt. During the day I come to school and get older. I want to look more mature. See?" He pointed to his teeth. "No fangs now. So you are safe."

"This is the weirdest story you've ever told. There's no such thing as vampires."

"If you say so. You don't have to believe me. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Why?"

"Because I like you. That's why. Jeesh, you're such an idiot."

I was going to yell at him for calling me an idiot, but I didn't get the chance. The bell rang and we had to get to class. We didn't really bring that conversation up for a while. One day I asked him again why he wanted me to know. Honestly, I just wanted to hear him say he liked me again. And he did. He also told me that he gets lonely at night. I suppose that's true. But who really wants company when your sucking the life out of someone? That's what I would like to know.

"Are there a lot of vampires?" I was curious now.

"No. Not a lot."

"But, if vampires live forever, there should be a lot of them."

"I guess your right, but there's not."

"Why not?"

"Why are you asking? Do you believe me now?"

I really didn't want him to know I was beginning to believe him. I didn't want to run the risk of telling him believed his story, then have him make fun of me after he tells me it was all a joke and how I'm such an idiot for believing him.

"No. I don't believe any of your crazy stories."

"Then why'd you ask me how many vampires there are? If you don't believe me, you shouldn't care."

He always knew what to say to get my brain to stop working. That's another thing I didn't like about him. I used to wish I had that kind of power over him sometimes too.

"Never mind."

He only laughed, once again making me feel embarrassed and stupid. But he answered my question anyways.

"We're very careful about who we make immortal. It's mostly older people who want to live forever, almost never young people."

"Why is that?"

"Young people already feel like they'll live forever."

"I don't think that. I could die any minute."

"That's what I thought too. That's why I wanted to make the change. But now, I just want to look a little older."

"How do you make someone a vampire."

"It's the easiest thing you've ever done."

"When did you change?"

"It was a long time ago. I had been stabbed in the stomach after stealing an apple from a merchant's cart in my village. A woman had come to me right when I felt the last bit of life I had began drifted away. She only said one thing to me. She said I could either die withing thirty seconds, or I could live forever. I chose to live forever, obviously. After that it goes black. I woke up where I had died. The woman was gone. I was scared at first. I felt different. Like if I didn't hang on to something I might float away. After a week my instincts kicked in. I understood what I had become."

I believed him. There was no way it was just another story. After a while I began wondering what it would be like if I were to change. If I were to die, would anyone care? I couldn't imagine anyone would. My parents had been fighting nonstop. I figured they had already assumed I was dead or something.

"My parents are getting a divorce." I told him one day.

"I know."

"How?"

"I go everywhere, I see everything."

"I wish I was dead."

"I know."

I'm not sure, but I think we both took that as an invitation.

"It would only hurt a little, not for long."

"Will you do it for me tonight?"

"You have to invite me in."

"When will you be there?"

"I'll be there around nine."

"Am I going to die?"

"Only for a little while. You know, you can watch them. Your parents I mean. And everyone else. You can see who cries when your dead."

"I want people to be sorry when I'm dead."

That night I thought it over. There was still a possiblity that he was just joking and waiting for the right moment to laugh in my face. Also, I really wasn't in the mood to die. But that didn't matter. He had already accepted my invitation. He was in my room before I knew it.

"Um, I've been thinking. Let's just forget about this whole thing."

"Naruto, it's too late for that."

Black. All noise fell away from my ears. A lot of time has passed. He had lied too. I never even had an option of getting to see anyone cry. I'm not even sure if I had a funeral. I don't even know where my body is right now.

I'm still waiting to wake up.


End file.
